Unforgettable Tragedies
by FlameFire
Summary: To show you that even the littlest and most meaningless word, can mean life to another. To show you that even the worst can be good. To show you... that you're never forgotten. That at least one person, is there for you.


_**Unforgettable Tragedies**_

_**(I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way... "Fuck.")**_

**_I'm just going to say this... "Hope you like it, and please, review." Even I was surprised when I wrote this. If you read it slow and calmly... it's deep. Read every word, examine every dot, examine every space._**

Chapter 1: "To expect the worst"

She sat on the couch in her living room, trying not to think of the thoughts that haunted her everyday. Forcing her eyes closed in sign of frustration, she held her legs close to her breast with both her arms. She could never forget. That memory would **always** haunt her. How she was penetrated against her will. How she was treated. They way they looked at her, **_with lust, pleasure, desire._** How she felt the bastard inside her. How **_weak_** she felt. How weak she felt when they hit her, and she couldn't hit back. How they **_insulted her, degraded her._** And she only could close her eyes... and hope it would end soon.

How she damned them, how she spat at them and gave them death glares, how she tried her best to keep them away from her... didn't help her. And neither would have been crying. All those hours of **_pain,_** all those hours of **_torture,_** her purple eyes didn't drop a single tear. All those hours of **_pain,_** all those hours of **_torture,_** not a single scream of pain came out of her delicate lips. She did try to fight. But it was one against three. All her struggle didn't do anything for her. How she only felt **_darkness _**trapping her, eating her **_soul,_** eating her **_strength,_** eating her **_will to live,_** eating her **_voice. _**How she felt like a wasted piece of meat, **_rotting,_** second by second. How they threw her out, in the middle of nothing, so she would die of thirst and hunger, so she would **_die of pain._**

Why would she get up? Nothing, no one was waiting for her. Her life was worthless, **_she_** was worthless. She had nowhere to go, she had no life. What would she do when she got up? With pain growing inside her, images of painful memories flashing in her mind, where would she go? In what direction would she give the first step?

There in the sand, she closed her eyes. She... could die there and no one would notice or care. It wouldn't affect anyone if she died, and it would free her from all pain.

Yes. **_Death._** A forever sleep. No more **_pain,_** no more **_suffering._** It would be all better. She wouldn't permit anything else going into her life, for it seemed like the only thing that kept coming to her life was pain; that everything led to **_tragedy after tragedy. _**Her life was used as a toy. Used as a toy to those who came to live to cause suffering in others. She wouldn't allow that anymore. She would not keep fighting others to, after all her effort, let them win. Destiny was her enemy. Destiny had put all those terrible events in her life. Death... was the only way to solve it. Yet..., wouldn't be letting herself **_die..._** letting Destiny win? Yes..., it would. And she wasn't about to let that happen.

She clenched her fists, grabbing some of the sand under them. She lifted herself up on her knees. She opened her eyes. She stood up on her feet. She would win this fight. She had now something new to believe. Something **_someone_** who saved her told her. "You **_make your own_** Destiny." That was her new rule. Her only thing to live for. She gave her first step... **_'forward'._** She was going to **_live._** She was hurt, she felt pain. But the memory of **_him_** gave her strength, strength to live, the will she needed to **_walk._** _'Edward'._ She would continue, to prove herself that she could.

But no matter how hard she tried, the word that always reminded her of all those tragedies will always be there. But even though it brought **_pain and shame_** to her, it was a word that brought her **_life,_** a word that brought her **_joy, _**all at the same time**_. "M..._**

"**_Mama?"_** the sweet brown eyed, six year-old, innocent boy called while he shook her knee while standing on the floor "Mom?"

"Huh?" Rose opened her eyes, going back to reality, noticing her son calling her. She got her legs off the couch and put a hand on her son's shoulder.

"What is it, honey?" she said with concern in her voice.

"Mommy, there's a man looking for you outside."

Rose frowned in a sign of confusion. She couldn't imagine him to be any of the men she knew.

"A man?" she asked herself.

"Yes, mommy. He's blonde and has... umm... yellow, no..., **_golden_** eyes" said the kid with excitement in his voice "He said that you would recognize him if I'd tell you **_"Walk forward""_**...

Rose gasped, widening her eyes at the thought of it.

"_Ed..."_


End file.
